Made for you
by Lil'Splash
Summary: .Hairspray. 'Qu’estce qui se passera le jour où tu ne seras plus là ' 'Je ne suis pas prêt de t’abandonner. Quoi qu’il arrive, je serai toujours là. Ne l’oublie pas.' AmberLink


Link borda à nouveau Amber, paisiblement endormie sur son lit. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure, elle dormait profondément, son sommeil paraissant imperturbable. C'était dans ces cas-là, où elle était calme, tranquille, un petit sourire sur les lèvres révélant le doux rêve qu'elle faisait qu'il la trouvait réellement magnifique. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment cette fille, si douce et fragile lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, pouvaient devenir cette peste que tout le monde détestait quand ils se trouvaient en public, comme si une double personnalité s'emparait d'elle, afin de s'assurer que tout le monde la respecterait. Peut-être était-ce là que la faille se trouvait; à force de tant vouloir paraître sûre d'elle, Amber commençait à se perdre dans son propre jeu.

Pour tout dire, Link ne se rappelait même plus du moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient toujours vécu à Baltimore et aussi loin que remontât ses souvenirs, ils avaient toujours été _le_ couple de la ville, même dans leur jeune âge. Déjà tout petits, Link paraissait avoir plus d'intérêt pour son physique que pour autre chose et Amber s'attirait la jalousie de toutes les filles de son école. Pourtant, elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait de bien mal, à part être la petite-amie du garçon le plus mignon de toute la région. Il était également vrai que, malgré son jeune âge, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine vivacité et autorité envers quiconque. Donner des ordres était certainement son passe-temps favoris, tout comme se faire détester. Elle adorait enrager tout le monde, juste pour pouvoir admirer leurs visages déformés par la colère. Amber était comme ça, égoïste et égocentrique, même si au fond, sa façade de princesse des neiges était bien loin de la réalité.

Link ne se lasserait jamais de ressasser les si nombreuses fois où, enfant ou adolescent, il avait dû la consoler en la serrant fortement dans ses bras, se sentant oppressée par une mère qui exigeait toujours plus d'elle. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était une peste; on la poussait à l'être. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fût à tout prix la numéro un dans tous les domaines, peu importe où elle allât. De nombreuses fois, dépitée, elle s'était rendue chez lui afin de déballer tout ce qu'elle n'osait dire à personne, car Link était le seul véritable ami qu'elle possédait. Tous les autres ne trainaient avec elle que par intérêt, car, qui ne savait pas qu'elle était une influence très importante pour pouvoir faire carrière à la télévision? Dans ces moments-là, c'était comme si la carapace de glace qui la recouvrait fondait et comme si Link était le seul capable de le faire. Dans ces moments-là, elle devenait la vraie Amber. Toute petite. Une enfant à qui l'on aurait volé une vie.

Un peu comme maintenant, où elle commençait à émerger doucement de son sommeil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses yeux éblouis par la clarté qui se faufilait par-dessous les stores pour se disperser dans la chambre masculine. Elle s'étira longuement, puis s'assit à ses côtés, n'ayant toujours pas dit mot. Ce n'était certainement pas pour rien qu'elle était venue se réfugier une fois de plus dans ses bras, mais à vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait absolument pas du moment où elle s'était endormie… ni du moment où elle avait troqué ses vêtements pour un de ses t-shirt. Mais peu importait. A présent, ils étaient juste tous les deux, échangeant un long regard accompagné d'un sourire qui dévoilaient toute leur complicité, endurcie au fil des années.

Amber adorait ces moments platoniques, pendant lesquelles par définition, rien ne se passait. Juste le silence, réconfortant et des plus intimes, et eux, plongés dans une semi-pénombre chaleureuse. Elle se sentait bien, heureuse par la simplicité du moment. Et pourtant, elle se sentait en même temps comme une réelle incapable. Incapable de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui était redevable de tout ce qu'il représentait, incapable de laisser clairement échapper ses sentiments, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Et comme si elle avait compris tout ce qui traversait son esprit, faisant à nouveau preuve de cette empathie qui les unissait, il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa tendrement son front, la serrant contre lui. Mais elle s'échappa bien vite de son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu ne seras plus là?

Elle avait baissé les yeux, honteuse de sa question. Elle avait cette drôle impression de trahir sa confiance, cette relation qui perdurait malgré les nombreuses épreuves. Link la regarda fixement, sincèrement étonné de sa question. Si seulement les gens qui ne la connaissaient que si mal la voyaient si vulnérable, comme à l'instant, on pourrait être sûr qu'ils croiraient faire face à une tout autre personne.

- Je ne suis pas prêt de t'abandonner. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là. Ne l'oublie pas.

Et pourtant, si sa promesse n'était que trop réelle, trop vraie, elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle le savait. Simplement.

Mais sa promesse n'a jamais été brisée. Pas tout à fait.

* * *

Disclaimer: Non, Hairspray ne m'appartient pas. Et renon, Zac Efron non plus... Mais il est bien beau de rêver, na ? 


End file.
